


Tell me a story about the land of dead

by MaryBarrens



Series: Angel verse [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Nighttime
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron se mírně zamračil a zaváhal. Co by mu měl říct? Že byl v nebi, tisíce a tisíce let, než zjistil, jak je zkorumpované a špinavé krví, a utekl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a story about the land of dead

„Je strýc Derek opravdu v nemocnici?“ 

Aaron překvapeně zamrkal a podíval se na svého syna a přitom si říkal, že ho to mohlo napadnout. Jack byl vždycky vnímavý, někdy až moc vnímavý pro svoje vlastní dobro, a dneska byl celý večer zamlklý a trochu moc se jich držel, mnohem víc, než obvykle. Většinou si zakládal na tom, že už je velký (protože každé šestileté dítě si zakládá na tom, že už je prakticky dospělé a samostatné), ale dneska od nich ani na okamžik neodešel, pořád se držel jeho nebo Spencera, už od chvíle, kdy přijeli domů. 

Sakra, mělo mu být hned jasné, že Emily Jackovi řekne, co se stalo, když ho místo nich vyzvedne ve škole, ale on nad tím v tu chvíli nějak moc nepřemýšlel. Poučení pro jindy. 

Pomalu přikývl. „To je, Jacku.“ 

Chlapec polkl a spodní ret se mu roztřásl. Vzhlížel na něj z postele, velkého plyšového opičáka, kterého z nějakého důvodu odjakživa zbožňoval, i když to byla ta nejošklivější hračka, jakou kdy Aaron viděl, svíral ještě pevněji, než jindy, prsty zaryté v jeho tmavohnědé srsti. „Neumře, že ne?“ zeptal se slabým hláskem plným strachu z toho, že by mohl ztratit svého oblíbeného strýce. 

Protože Jack věděl, jaké to je někoho ztratit a ten výraz v jeho tváři, výraz, jaký by neměl patřit do tváře žádného dítěte, to Aaronovi připomínal každý den. 

Aaron se jemně pousmál, zavrtěl hlavou a sedl si vedle syna na postel. „To víš, že ne. Jen se praštil do hlavy, doktoři si ho v nemocnici nechali jen pro jistotu. Zítra ho zase pustí domů.“ 

„Určitě?“ 

„Určitě,“ potvrdil Aaron pevně, ale tak konejšivě, jak jen dokázal. 

Jack chápavě přikývl a trochu se v posteli zavrtěl, přikrývka se mu svezla z jednoho ramene, ale on si toho nevšímal. Pohled stočil na druhou stranu pokoje, oči vlhké. „Maminku už nepustili.“ 

Aaron na pár vteřin zavřel oči. „Já vím, Jacku,“ řekl potom tiše. Natáhl ruku a pomalu synovi shrnutou přikrývku znovu natáhl přes rameno. Odhrnul mu z čela pramínek vlasů. „To bylo jiné, slibuju. Derek bude v pořádku.“ 

Jack tlumeně popotáhl, a potom se posadil, rychle se dostal zpod přikrývky a vylezl Aaronovi na klín, paže kolem jeho krku. Obličej mu zaryl do ramene, jeho tělo drobné, dětské, důvěřivé a dojemně křehké. 

„Mrzí mě to,“ zamumlal Aaron a objal ho. Jeho dech šimral Jacka na vršku hlavy. „Že jsem mamince nemohl pomoct. Mrzí mě to.“ 

Jack se mu v náruči zachvěl a zvedl hlavu. Aaron okamžitě povolil sevření, ale Jack se od něj odtáhl jen natolik, aby mu viděl do tváře. „Kde je teď?“ zeptal se slabě. 

„V nebi, Jacku.“ 

Jack zamrkal, aby zaplašil slzy, a prsty bezděky zaťal do látky Aaronovy košile. „Jak to tam vypadá?“ 

Aaron se mírně zamračil a zaváhal. Najednou, a on nevěděl, proč si vzpomněl zrovna na tohle, se mu vybavilo Castielovo oblíbené nebe, to nekonečné úterní odpoledne jednoho autistického muže. Jeden z tisíců, z _milionů_ různých rájů. A Jack se ptal, jak to vypadá v nebi? Co by mu měl říct? Že byl v nebi, tisíce a tisíce let, než zjistil, jak je zkorumpované a špinavé krví, a utekl? 

„Je krásné,“ řekl tiše a věděl, že nelže. „Je to místo, kde znovu potkáš všechny lidi, které jsi miloval. Místo, kde se ti vrátí všechny tvoje nejkrásnější vzpomínky a ty je můžeš znovu prožívat.“ 

Nakonec, pokud vynechal anděly a soustředil se jen na ta klidná, ospalá sobotní rána a snídaně do postele a noci strávené s milovanými partnery a nekonečná úterní odpoledne při pouštění draků, nebe _bylo_ krásné. 

Pomohl chlapci lehnout si a znovu ho přikryl. „Víš, jaký byla maminčina nejlepší vzpomínka, Jacku?“ zeptal se, a když k němu syn obrátil pohled, oči rozšířené a plné důvěry, pousmál se. „Ten den, kdy ses narodil a ona mě mohla poprvé držet v náruči.“ Pohladil chlapce po vlasech. „Stejně jako je to i moje nejhezčí vzpomínka.“ 

Zlehka Jackovi přejel bříšky prstů po čele, aby zaplašil všechny zlé sny. 

Jack chvíli posmrkoval, ale nakonec přikývl a uložil se ke spánku. „Dobrou noc, tati,“ zamumlal a stočil se do klubíčka, plyšáka přitisknutého k hrudi. 

Aaron se na něj usmál a pomalu vyšel z místnosti, zhasnul světlo, ale nechal Jackovi jeho malou noční lampičku, a přivřel za sebou dveře. 

Spencer stál na chodbě, zády opřený o protější stěnu, paže volně spuštěné podél těla, naprosto otevřený a tolik jiný proti tomu, jak vypadal, když byl v práci. Oči měl velké a tmavé a trochu vlhké, ne tak moc, aby se tomu dalo říkat pláč, ale dost na to, aby si toho Aaron všiml. 

„Aarone,“ zašeptal a kousl se do rtu. 

Aaron zhluboka vydechl. „Tobě můžu taky vyprávět pohádku před spaním, pokud chceš,“ navrhl jemně a jen napůl pobaveně. 

Spencer jeho nabídku ignoroval. Tiše se pohnul od zdi a k Aaronovi, zastavil se přímo před ním, ale nedotkl se ho. 

„To bylo…“ Spencer potřásl hlavou a na okamžik to opravdu vypadalo, že má v očích slzy a že se mu chystají skanout po tvářích. „Opravdu si myslíš, že to v nebi vypadá takhle? Že tam budeme znovu prožívat naše nejkrásnější vzpomínky?“ 

Aaron sklopil pohled. (Co mu jen říct? Že _ví_ , že to tak je? Že už tam byl, stokrát, ve sto různých verzích nebe stovky různých lidí, než se rozhodl utéct?) Zvedl ruku a prsty se zlehka dotkl Spencerovy tváře. „Proč by se tomu jinak říkalo nebe?“ 

Spencer se usmál a prsty mu pevně obemkl kolem zápěstí. „V tom případě budeš v mém nebi ty.“ 


End file.
